Happy Birthday Dragon Boy
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup's 19th birthday has come, and his friends, father, and dragon are there to celebrate it with him. one-shot. Happy Birthday Hiccup!


**Happy Birthday Hiccup!**

 **Yep! Today is Hiccup's b-day! It's actually on February 29** **th** **, (maybe they named him Hiccup because he's a leap year baby?) but, obviously, we don't get a February 29** **th** **this year, so his Birthday actually lands on March 1** **st** **!**

 **Am I the only one who wants a RTTE episode where it's Hiccup's birthday? I really really want one!**

 **Anyways, sorry this is so short, just a little drabble. I NEED to go update on We're Here For You, so sorry this is short. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stepped outside, yawning and stretching his arms as he blinked in the harsh sunlight. He gave a shiver, wrapping his arms around himself in the cold. Because it was _cold_.

Toothless pushed passed him, not bothered by the cold at all. He took a running leap, then landed with a little plop in the snow. The dragon straightened up, shaking the snow off his head spraying snow everywhere. A large snowflake drifted down passed his nose, and Toothless immediately began pawing at it playfully.

Hiccup laughed, then walked over to him and climbed into the saddle. Toothless finally caught the snowflake and ate it, giving Hiccup a goofy grin as he wiggled his tail in excitement.

Hiccup rubbed the dragons head before gripping onto the saddle again, giving Toothless a little nudge while at the same time pressing on the pedals. "Let's go, bud!"

Toothless jumped into the air, his powerful wings pushing them higher and higher above the village of Berk. Before long, Hiccup and Toothless were lost in the wispy clouds, the village appearing as nothing but a small speck below.

"Alright, Toothless." Hiccup said, "Ready?"

Toothless's face changed from excited to doubtful, and he rumbled in half agreement, and half hesitation.

"Come on, bud, we've done it before!"

Hiccup undid the straps holding him to the saddle, and sat up straight, testing the wind and waiting for just the right moment. "Okay." He said, then he undid his prosthetic from the pedal, stood up on top of the saddle, before leaping and plummeting towards the ocean below.

Hiccup smiled to himself as he shot towards the earth like a shot, parting through the clouds at an alarming speed. He thought for a moment what his Dad would do to him if he knew what kind of tricks he and Toothless did together- he'd probably kill him. Dad had become quite protective over the years.

Hiccup and the gang had returned to Berk from Dragon's Edge because his Dad had insisted they come back for the worst two weeks of the harsh winter. Hiccup had reluctantly agreed, wanting to please his Dad yet afraid of leaving the Edge unguarded for two entire weeks. They'd been on Berk for two days, and his Dad had convinced him to relax. Nobody could really do anything in this cold- and the ocean was rough and had many ice glaciers floating about. Also, there was snow everywhere- making traveling without a dragon quite difficult. So Hiccup had pushed his worry aside, and was determined to have the best time possible while he had the time to.

Hiccup looked up at where Toothless was quickly following him, the dragon's tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and flopping about in the wind. Hiccup grinned at him, then looked back at the ground. The ocean was in sight now…

Hiccup pulled the straps on his belt, slipping his arms into the loops at the same time. He spread out his arms quickly, the wind catching the flap like wings, carrying him to glide above the ocean, Toothless coming up beside him.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered, smiling at Toothless. "It worked!"

Hiccup looked forward, his heart plummeting when he realized where he was heading. Straight for Berk! The large statues were steadily growing closer, and Hiccup had barely enough time to angle himself so he didn't smack right into the stone beard.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, looking around for his dragon. Toothless had been knocked off balance when the statue had come into view, and now he was struggling to fly in a straight line.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Hiccup shouted over and over. He was gliding over the first village houses now, and people were beginning to look at him in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Uh, Toothless! Hurry, bud, before Dad-"

"HICCUP!?" came a voice from below.

"Too late." Hiccup moaned. He was gradually gliding lower and lower, and now, he was going to smack right into the Great Hall if Toothless didn't catch him soon-

Suddenly, Hiccup was knocked right out of the air, something with large claws clutching him by the arms. Hiccup grinned up at Astrid and Stormfly, beyond thankful they'd showed up in time.

Astrid looked down at him, her face filled with amusement and a twinge of anger. "What are you doing!? You know you're Dad's gonna kill you for this, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup answered regretfully. "Thanks for catching me!"

Astrid smiled at him but didn't reply. Hiccup adjusted himself a bit in Stormfly's claws, waiting for Astrid to find a big enough space to land and drop him off.

They landed right in the middle square, where Toothless had also just landed/crashed. Stormfly dropped Hiccup on the ground, then landed beside him. Toothless glared at Hiccup, looking totally pissed.

Hiccup walked to the dragon while also placing his "wings" back in their place. "Come on, Toothless. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Toothless looked away, his ear flaps flat against his head in frustration.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup groaned and turned around, watching as his father pushed through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the show of Hiccup "flying". But his father looked angry- unlike the awe and amazed look of the other Vikings in the crowd.

"What do you think you were doing, son!?" Stoick demanded, standing before his son. Hiccup took an involuntary step backwards, wishing he could just jump onto Toothless and fly away until this blew over.

"Uh… flying?"

Stoick gave him a look, and Hiccup winced. "I told you not to do that- especially after that bad crash two days ago!"

"It wasn't a "bad" crash! Me and Toothless landed in a pile of snow-"

"You crashed into a mountain!"

"And we got out alive!" Hiccup insisted. The two Haddock's fell silent, as did the small group of Vikings watching. Astrid fidgeted nervously from her place on Stormfly's back, while Toothless sat stock still, but his eyes were silently urging Stoick on. He didn't want Hiccup to get hurt… _again_.

"Hiccup…"

Hiccup sighed and stopped his father before he could finish. "Sorry, Dad. I'll be more careful- but I can't just stop doing it. Guess it's in my blood to be rather reckless."

Astrid gave a snort of agreement, and Hiccup gave her a mock glare of anger- although his eyes were twinkling, denying the fact that he was angry.

Stoick also sighed, then grinned, patting his son on the back. "Well, as reckless as you are, son, that was an amazing feet."

"Why, thanks you." Hiccup said in a mock Viking accent, waving his hand with flare. "I thought I did quite well- until the Great Hall decided to get in the way."

Stoick laughed, and the villagers sighed in relief as they started to clear out, talking to themselves about how amazing it was that Hiccup could now fly- like a dragon.

Stoick paused, then slapped a hand against his face. "Odin's beard, I nearly forgot! Here, this is from Gobber. He's sick with a cold and he's been sneezing junk all over the place, so he said he was staying in his hut where themes could be confined."

Hiccup grinned, but was slightly confused by what Gobber had to give him.

Stoick pulled out a little bundle and pushed into his son's arms. Hiccup unwrapped the deer skin cloth, grinning in surprise when he saw the content.

He picked up the bundle of straps and leather, holding the heavy-duty saddle bags up before him. "Wow, these are amazing! I'll have to thank Gobber later." Hiccup once again looked puzzled. "But why..?

"Seriously, Hiccup? Did you really forget that it's your birthday today?" Astrid asked in a mix of disbelieve and amusement. "How do you forget it's your birthday?"

Hiccup's face blanked, then he face-palmed. "Thor, I totally forgot!"

Stoick laughed again. "I don't know exactly how you forget your birthday…"

"It's easy to do when you only have a birthday every four years!" Hiccup joked.

"So, wait, does that mean Hiccup's only four?" Tuffnut said, coming up behind them, the others not far behind.

Astrid smiled, "Technically… yes. He's only four."

Ruffnut looked confused. "Wait, that's no fair! How come he's our leader, when he's only four? We're all older then him now!"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, seriously, I'm really turning nineteen…"

"Nope. You are now officially, four years old." Snotlout confirmed with a smirk. He crossed his arms. "Now I can be truthful when I say I'm older then you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, then adjusted the saddle bags in his arms.

Fishlegs piped up a little, random, "Happy Birthdday, Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled at him, "Thanks Fishlegs." He then turned to Toothless, who by now had gotten over his annoyance. "Should we try these out, bud?"

Toothless didn't respond, so Hiccup took that as a yes. He strapped them on, surprised by how large they were and how much he'd be able to fit inside them. "Wow, Gobber's a genius." Hiccup murmured to himself as he fiddled with the straps.

"Hey! Dork! We thought we'd be nice and celebrate your birthday by going for a little meal at the Great Hall. I heard that Fishface even made cake."

"CAKE!" the twins exploded, each whirling around and dashing towards the Great Hall.

Fishlegs smiled, not looking concerned at all that his cake might be in danger. "Don't worry, the cake's safe. I put Plegma in charge of guarding it, and the twins are quite afraid of her after their last encounter in the store house."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Astrid smiled, then reached out and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the Hall. "Happy Birthday, Dragon Boy."

"Dragon Boy?" Snotlout asked. "Do I get to call you that now too?"

"No." Astrid answered firmly before Hiccup had the chance to reply. "Let's hurry. You've got a stack of presents waiting for you, and I don't know if the twins will hold off very long with that cake teasing them and all those gifts that I KNOW they'll be jealous of."

Hiccup's grin widened, "Guys… really, thanks. I-"

"Can it, Hiccup." Snotlout interrupted. "We don't want to listen to you go on about how you don't need any gifts. Too late. We already got them so deal with it."

"Thanks, guys."

"This is what friends are for." Astrid responded.

Toothless skipped up so he was walking alongside Hiccup, leaving large tracks in the snow. Hiccup smiled at him, rubbing the dragons head with his free hand.

This was going to be the third terrific birthday- as long as he had his friends and dragon by his side. Hiccup felt the warm feeling gather in his chest. IT felt good to be loved, to be wanted, to be needed. It felt good to be Hiccup, the heir of Berk, instead of Hiccup the Useless.

It felt good to be Astrid's Dragon Boy too.

 **I tell you what, I stink at endings. I really really do.**

 **Anyways, like I said, this is just a drabble that I thought I'd do since it is Hiccup's birthday, so hope you enjoyed!**

 **Tootles!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
